


Just One Time

by ImperialKatwala



Series: We're Only Young [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream does a nice thing, Friendship, Gen, Techno has learned the art of being irritating from Tommy, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialKatwala/pseuds/ImperialKatwala
Summary: Is it really friendship if you aren't willing to break rules for each other?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade
Series: We're Only Young [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021213
Comments: 45
Kudos: 891





	Just One Time

_Technoblade whispered to you: Dream_

_Technoblade whispered to you: Dream please_

_Technoblade whispered to you: just for a bit_

_Technoblade whispered to you: it'll be really funny_

_Technoblade whispered to you: Dream_

_Technoblade whispered to you: I'll never ask again_

_Technoblade whispered to you: I just want to do it once_

_Technoblade whispered to you: Dream please it'll be awesome_

_Technoblade whispered to you: Dream_

_Technoblade whispered to you: Dream_

Dream groaned, trying his hardest to ignore the incessant buzzing of his communicator. He and Techno had been friends long enough for him to know that when Techno got an idea in his head, he wouldn't let go of it (Neither would Dream, but that was beside the point). But he had to stay strong on this one! It was his job to enforce the rules and not abuse his powers as admin.

_Technoblade whispered to you: please_

_Technoblade whispered to you: just one time_

_Technoblade whispered to you: Dream_

_Technoblade whispered to you: I'll owe you one_

_Technoblade whispered to you: Dream please_

... Now that was tempting. Technoblade owing him could be _very_ useful in the future, and it wasn't something that was offered lightly. He must _really_ want this.

Dream sighed and picked up his communicator.

_You whispered to Technoblade: if I agree to this, you owe me, and you never ask again_

_Technoblade whispered to you: yes_

_You whispered to Technoblade: fine_

_You whispered to Technoblade: next time it rains come to church prime, we'll do it there_

_Technoblade whispered to you: ty ty ty ty_

No, of course he hadn't chosen a spot smack dab in the middle of everything because he really wanted to see everyone else's reaction to this insane plan, don't be ridiculous.

... Techno was right, this was going to be hilarious.

* * *

Everyone had noticed that something was off about Techno.

He had been twitchy and full of energy for the past few days, unable to focus on much, constantly glancing up at the sky or out of windows. He spent most of that time outside, actually, and the jittery behavior increased dramatically whenever he didn't have a view of the sky. He also adamantly refused to tell anyone what was going on, telling them they would know it when they saw it.

Then, finally, about four days after Dream had agreed to the plan, it began to rain.

Dream was mining when it happened, and he only realized it was raining because Techno _instantly_ began spamming the chat.

[Technoblade]: _DREAM IT'S RAINING_

[Technoblade]: _it's raining Dream it's time_

[Technoblade]: _Dream I'm on my way_

[TommyInnit]: _Time for what?_

[ItsFundy]: _what's going on?_

Dream hissed a curse under his breath. He was out pretty far; the rain wouldn't last forever, and he was pretty sure Techno would snap somebody's neck if he had to wait for more than a few minutes. Probably Dream's.

Well. He was already planning to abuse his power a little today, might as well make things easier on himself while he did.

When Techno landed in front of Church Prime, trident glowing with the effects of Riptide, Dream was already waiting for him. The slight particle effect of teleporting had worn off, and he was leaning mock-casually against one wall of the church.

"Took you long enough," he teased.

Techno didn't even seem to register the light jab. He was too busy unbuckling his chestplate. "Do you have it?"

Dream smirked behind his mask and nodded, taking the _highly illegal_ item out of his inventory and handing it over.

Techno took the elytra with a curious sort of reverence, running one hand over the dull grey wings and smiling softly. There was memory there, and at least some of it was happy, though how much Dream couldn't tell. The nostalgia lasted only a moment before Techno busied himself with putting the elytra on, fastening clasps and tightening straps with the ease of long practice.

"You can keep it until the rain stops," Dream reminded him, biting back questions. This wasn't the time.

"Understood." Techno gave the harness one more tug, then took a potion out of his inventory and chugged it - a slow falling potion, Dream realized. Then he took out his trident and grinned, wide and excited. "Watch this."

Riptide hummed along the weapon's tines, Techno launched into the air -

And he was flying.

Dream had flown before, of course; creative mode wasn't something he used often, especially on this server, but he knew how it felt to glide effortlessly around the sky. And he knew that without creative mode, without a pair of flesh-and-blood wings on his back, this was the closest Techno could ever come to that feeling.

Techno let out a whoop of pure joy as the elytra flared, and his trident glowed with the power of its enchantments, and he did a barrel roll as he soared over the church.

"What the _hell_ -"

Dream turned to see Tommy and Tubbo staring up at their friend, eyes wide. He chuckled at their expressions, and Tommy's attention snapped to him.

"Where did Techno get an _elytra?_ " the boy sputtered. "I thought you couldn't get those on this server!"

Dream hummed in agreement, looking back up at Techno. He was doing laps around the Holy Land now. "You can't. I lent it to him."

Tubbo frowned. "Why?"

"He owes me a favor now. Also, he wouldn't stop messaging me about it, so part of the deal is he never asks to do this again."

Tommy laughed that explosive, giddy laugh of his. "He used my tactic!"

Dream's communicator buzzed before he could reply.

[Sapnap]: _IS TECHNO FLYING_

[Sapnap]: _HE JUST FLEW OVER THE UFO WHAT THE HELL_

[The_Eret]: _Well he has a trident, right?_

[Sapnap]: _he has WINGS_

[Sapnap]: _and that is NOT normal trident flying!!_

[Technoblade]: _TECHNOPLAAAAANE_

A flaming arrow landed in the space between Tommy's feet, earning a terrified yelp and a hop backward.

Techno laughed from above them, swapping his bow back out for his trident and swooping away. Tommy screeched curses after him, asking _how dare he_ and demanding a proper fight.

"Are you going to take the elytra back?" Tubbo asked Dream quietly.

Dream nodded. "He has until the rain stops."

"Oh good." Tubbo absently put a hand on Tommy's arm to keep him from running after Techno. "Techno's great, but I think he'd commit mass genocide from the skies if he had access to this sort of thing all the time."

"He absolutely would," Dream chuckled.

"Dream!"

Dream grinned and turned to wave hello as Sapnap and George ran up to the three of them.

"Where the hell did Techno get an elytra??" Sapnap demanded. "I thought the End wasn't a thing on this server!"

"One-time thing," Dream assured him. "Techno called in a favor."

A calculating look Dream did _not_ like appeared on Sapnap's face. "Hey, Dream, how many favors from you do I have?"

"None."

"Ooh, shut _down!_ " Tommy cackled.

George poked Dream's arm. "What about me?"

"Nope."

"So you'll break the rules for Technoblade but not your best friends?" Sapnap pouted.

_It's different,_ Dream wanted to say. _You get to be in creative mode sometimes. You didn't see the look on his face when I handed the elytra over._

What he actually said was "Yeah, because Techno can just kill me if I don't listen to him. _You_ can't kill me even when there's four of you hunting me down."

" _We win sometimes-_ "

They fell into a familiar pattern of teasing each other, with Tommy and Tubbo interjecting every so often. Occasionally Techno would laugh or shout or shoot at them, and at one point swooped down and speared Quackity - who had come by to watch - with his trident because he thought it would look cool and be funny (he was right).

The others wandered away eventually, citing projects or boredom or a desire to stay dry, and it was just Dream again. Techno had moved to more advanced turns and spins, and was obviously having the time of his life.

It was almost sad when the rain began to abate.

Techno kept flying until Riptide stopped activating, then slowly glided down to stand in front of Dream. He was soaking wet from the rain, hair plastered against his forehead in wild tangles from the wind, and a bit wobbly on his feet from flying for so long, but he was grinning ear to ear.

"That was _awesome,_ " he declared happily, unbuckling the harness and slipping the elytra off his shoulders.

"Glad you had fun." The words had a teasing lilt, but Dream meant them.

Techno handed the elytra back without complaint. There was the briefest flash of the soft melancholy from earlier as the artificial wings left his hand, but it was gone almost as soon Dream noticed it.

He did notice, though. And if he stashed the elytra in a hidden chest rather than destroying it, just in case his friend ever needed it... well, that was his secret to keep, wasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> More accidental character building! Is Techno remembering previous worlds? Previous empires, perhaps? Maybe! Who knows!
> 
> If anyone has ideas for more shenanigans, let me know! I'm having a lot of fun with this series! :D


End file.
